Vice Manager
by Runacchi
Summary: I thought that finally enrolling at Karasuno high with my best friend would be the day that I'd finally get to relax from the hecticness of volleyball. But I guess I was wrong. Because, it just started.
1. Chapter 1

Vice Manager

Chapter 1

* * *

Summary: I thought that finally enrolling at Karasuno high with my best friend would be the day that I'd finally get to relax from the hecticness of volleyball. But I guess I was wrong. Because, it just started.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! or its characters (that'll be awesome if I did though). I only own my OCs.

Warning: Language, Typo, OOCness, randomness, etc.

Rated T just in case (or maybe due to Tanaka's eeriness).

* * *

"_There is no friend like an old friend who has shared our morning days, no greeting like his welcome, no homage like his praise._"—Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.

* * *

"Hana! Hana!"

I turned my head to be greeted by Shoyo's crashing form. We both fell both in a not so normal position. I groaned in pain, not really the best thing that could've happen, now I really wish my reflexes are exceptionally fast like him.

"Ugh.. That hurts." I grunted; still feeling the pain, especially on my nose. Oh how lovely does my nose felt right now. I think Shoyo just broke my poor nose.

"Uhh, sorry sorry." Shoyo apologized sheepishly to me, his hands clasped it front of his face. I glared playfully at him. He stood up abruptly and extended his hand to help me stand up. I happily took it.

I dusted the dirt from my clothes and carefully massaged my almost broken nose. I think this pain is definitely going to last a couple of days, oh great. While massaging my nose I glanced at Shoyo who is staring at me worriedly. I merely gave him a thumbs up with my left hand, telling him its nothing to worry about. He grinned at me which made me grinned back.

"Tomorrow we're finally attending High school at Karasuno High, huh?" Shoyo said walking beside me, his arms crossed behind his head. I turned my head towards him, nodding with a small smile. Finally he'll be able to get a proper volley team, I don't have to worry about him too much anymore.

"I bet your happy that your finally able to join a real volleyball club." I said. He grinned widely and nodded excitedly in response, just like a kid getting candies from their parents.

"Yep! I can't wait to join." He said excitedly. "I can't wait to meet the upperclassmen in the club, and my new teammates too!"

I chuckled at his reply. Sometimes he's like my younger brother who I don't have, even though his actually older than me by a few months.

"Hey, hey, what club are you gonna join?" He asked still laid-back. Now that he mentioned it, I haven't considered much about joining a club, I'm too lazy to even apply for it. Its time wasting and a fuss, I'd rather spend my time reading comics or studying, maybe (don't judge me, I like studying).

"Nah, too lazy." I shook my head at him which made him frown at me, I decided to ignore his frown. After a few good seconds I started to feel uneasy that he was still frowning at me. Okay, someone frowning at me too long is officially creepy.

"What?"

"You know what, why don't you just become the manager at the volleyball club?" He offered. I stared at him in disbelieve. I had already wasted my time on middle school being a manager wannabe (not that I actually wanted to, Shoyo insisted on me being one to help him train) for Shoyo's unofficial male volleyball club, its time consuming and very tiring. I had to practice with him almost every day and explain him about volley matches, positions, its rules, and basically everything about volley.

So far what I know is that an official manager's job is to bring water and towels for the club members (I read from sport mangas), and also to help them with other club stuff that I don't know. Either if its true or not that a manager's job is doing those time wasting activities, I'm not going to be a manager again. No way that I'm doing all that hard work, nope.

"No way!" I countered. "I'm too lazy, and I heard rumors they already have one." And besides, Karasuno's manager is definitely more useful than I would ever be.

"Aww come on," he whined comically. "Its kinda boring without you. And I bet the volley club wouldn't mind getting extra help for a genius like you!"

I snorted at his praise. Yeah right, what genius? I'm not a genius and I humbly admit that I, Hana Ichisada is a stupid lazy ass. And I also hate wasting time after school.

"You used to help me understand about volley stuff and my studies before." Shoyo pointed out; for once, smartly. I mentally slapped myself for speaking out what I thought. Damn habit of mine. I decided to walk faster than him and not reply his remark, hoping he'll be an idiot (okay I'm sorry, I'm mean) today and forget about it.

But no. He didn't become an idiot and continued to stare at me from behind and waited for an answer. Persistent one aren't you? I could feel his stare from behind, he could actually create a hole on my back if he had laser eyes. I started to feel his blank stare turning into a puppy eyes type of stare (or maybe a begging expression).

Oh no.

No no no.

Don't look back, don't look back, don't you dare look back Hana!

Why the heck did you look back?!

I don't know! I just turned! Its not my vault!

Well it's not my vault too!

Oh god I can't say no to this now

Hell with my weak kokoro.

"Fine." Dammit nononono.

"Yeeeees!" He cheered gleefully; an idiotic grin on his face, I couldn't help but laugh at his childish response. For a moment there I nearly forgot that I was suppose to be mad at him. Oh well screw it, I can't stay mad at him for too long anyways. The last time I've been mad at him is only an hour, and that was a record.

Damn him and his contagious happiness.

I glanced to the horizon. The sun was starting to set, a warm orange reddish glow filled the sky. I really love watching the sunset, its always so pretty whenever I see it. But even so I think we should hurry, its gonna get dark soon.

"Hey Shoyo, lets go home, its getting pretty late." He nodded, still grinning ear to ear and caught up to me. I smiled at him. Tomorrow's definitely gonna be a big day.

* * *

"Hana-chaaaan Wake up! Sho-chan's already waiting downstairs!"

I opened my eyes groggily upon hearing my mom's high pitched yell. What? Shoyo's already here? Oh kami what time is it? Don't tell me that I woke up late. I quickly glanced to the clock that was hung on the wall across me.

Seven o'clock.

.

.

.

What the.

Okay, a second ago I thought I was late. But apparently I'm a bit too early, school starts one and a half more hour. I might be lazy but seven is too early. Its not too far from here to Karasuno I think, I could wake up at half past seven or maybe possibly eight o'clock? And how the heck can Shoyo wake up so early in the first place?

"Hanaaa-chaannn, don't make me come up there young lady!"

"Yes, yes." I muttered irritatedly. I suddenly regretted staying up all night researching about Karasuno's male volley club, I didn't thought I'd be waking up early in the morning. And kami, since when did mom had a standard of having me needing to wake up so early? Geez.

Mustering up my voice, I tried replying my mom so she wouldn't come up here and lecture me. "I'll be down in ten."

"Alright."

I rubbed my eyes in attempt to get rid of my sleepiness, in which it didn't work. Slowly I moved towards the dresser to take my new Karasuno uniform and a pair of undergarments and limply took off to the bathroom.

* * *

"Finally your down." Mom said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, her arms latched on her hips. "I was about to go and get you. Poor Sho-chan was already waiting for you."

Shoyo grinned juvenilely at my mom, his hands raised in an awkward manner. "No, no. Its fine Yoshiko-san, I don't mind waiting for Hana." I was about to sigh in relieve until—

"You shouldn't burden yourself too much Sho-chan. After all, It is Hana-chan's fault for making you wait too long." Mom said to Shoyo. She then turn to me and gave me a stern look which said 'stop-being-lazy-and-be-more-thoughtful-about-Sho-chan'. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at my mom's dramatic reply.

Shoyo sensing the tense aura emitting from her quickly said something to dissolve the tension. "Ano, if you don't mind I want

to go to school early to practice volley." Shoyo shifted uncomfortably at the sudden stare his receiving from my mom.

Poor boy.

"So, uhh, can we go to school now...?"

Mom almost instantly brighten at Shoyo. "Of course Sho-chan." She then turned to me. "Hana-chan, just bring your breakfast with you."

I cast a grateful look to Shoyo which made him looked utterly confused. I took the my breakfast that was already served on the dining table, it was a sandwich with strawberry jam; my favorite jam. Then nodded to mom.

"Okay mom, See you." I said briefly and pushed Shoyo outside to leave the house (mainly running away from my mom). He bowed quickly, mumbling a 'thank you' to mom which almost made me scoff.

"Bye Hana-chan! Bye Sho-chan! Have a nice first day at school!" I merely nodded at her while Hinata grinned and waved back at her.

* * *

"Man, thank you for saving my butt from her." I said thankfully. He glance at me with a smile on his face. A small smile resembling Shoyo's then graced on my lips. And yes, his smile is still contagious.

"Hehe, no problem." He replied, grinning. "And, Ahh, you know what, I'll never get used to your mom, Hana. She's too scary somehow." I laughed at him and he laughed along sheepishly. So much for saving my butt, his actually still terrified at my mom.

* * *

The warm wind of spring greeted me, the soft breeze blowing into my face and through my brown locks. Ah, I could get use to this. I decided to munch on my breakfast while riding behind Shoyo. Its way better to eat here than later at school, I bet the school's gonna be crowded when we arrive.

After finishing my sandwich I hummed a random tune while enjoying the spring breeze, I find myself quite content with this air. I guess now I wouldn't mind waking up at seven in the morning, I really enjoyed the warm and calm atmosphere. Also, the mountains looked really beautiful from here, I'd never thought that mountains could actually look nice.

Okay, you know what? From now on I'll wake up earlier.

I clutched his shoulders tightly at his sudden increase of speed. I tried not to fall off from his bicycle, that wouldn't be funny if I fell again and broke my nose here. its still healing from the soreness of yesterday.

* * *

"We're here!"

I hurriedly got off from his bike and examined the school; Miyagi Prefectural Karasuno High School. The school's building isn't bad and it has quite a nice environment, overall a pretty nice school. I'm going to spend the rest of my high school days here, I hope they have nice teachers and upperclassmen, and also nice classmates too.

"Hey hey, can we go to the gym now?! Can we? Can we?" Shoyo asked excitedly at me. Well that was fast of him putting his bicycle away. I merely gave him a blank stare in response, he continued to look at me with his excited face. I grumbled at him.

"Ugh, fine then. Go. I'll check what class we'll be attending and I'll catch up to you as soon as possible." I said. He nodded hurriedly at me and without a second to lose he sprinted towards god knows where the heck is that gym.

That was hyperactive of him. Maybe he didn't paid attention while I was talking. Well screw him.

I sighed lazily and walked (slowly but steadily) towards the school entrance. Well its quite early but its already crowded. Maybe people are eager to join clubs like Shoyo? I wonder why people are actually excited to join clubs, Its time wasting and can be really tiring sometimes (based on Shoyo's constant plea to help him practice volley). I on the other hand don't like school activities such as clubs, but then again I'm actually joining a club.

I grunted at the thought.

Back in elementary school and middle school (okay, maybe not middle school. At that time Shoyo was practically begging to me every single day to help him with volley stuff after school) I'd usually just pack up and leave school. "Troublesome." I muttered. I walked (still snail pace) towards the board that had lists of the new students.

The hallway is actually crowded. Too crowded for my liking. I don't like being among many people, I always felt uncomfortable around crowds because normally I'd get squashed by taller (and fatter) people. I'm actually short or so I think, well I am shorter than Shoyo (his around 162cm while I'm 158cm).

Yay short me.

Not.

"Lets see..." I scanned the board thoroughly with a finger. I'm really hoping to be in the same class as Shoyo, it'll be hard finding new friends without him accompanying. I tend to be awkward around people I just meet, for your information. And Shoyo's a nice person to have around when your finding new friends, he never runs out of subjects to talk about and is an awkward-free person (totally opposite of me).

"Class 1-1, Hinata Shoyo." Then I searched for my name, crossing the fingers on my other hand, praying that I'm assigned to class 1-1 too.

"Class 1-1 Ichisada Hana." I sighed in relived, thank kami I'm in the same class as him. Now I don't have to worry too much about the hardship of finding new friends here. Satisfied with the classes, I decided to get going to the gym that Shoyo mentioned to find him.

* * *

"You know you, your not enemies anymore." I heard a smooth yet stern voice from inside the gym. Ah, must be the captain's voice. If my research last night was right, his name is Sawamura Daichi. His power, jumping skill, stamina, and speed are average, but he covers his average stats by his steady receiving skills, and with that the team has an amazing defense. A formidable person to hold the title team captain.

"Volleyball is about teamwork—"

"I'll challenge you!" I glowered upon hearing him. That damned Shoyo has no respect for upperclassmen does he? I'll slap some sense into him. I quickly rushed into the gym to tell him off.

"Hey! Daichi—"

"Hinata Shoyo! How dare you disrespect your senpai!" I said venomously to Shoyo while barging into the gym, I earned a lot of confused stares from people I don't know and don't personally know. Shoyo instantly paled upon hearing my scolding. He finds me quite the terrifying person if I'm angered.

I quickly turned to the bald senpai, who I accidentally cut off while I was scolding Shoyo. If yesterday's information was true, from his appearance I guessed his name is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. His position in the club is wing spiker, he has exceptional power and his stamina level is quite good. Average speed and jumping skills. Overall a good player.

"Uh, Tanaka-senpai right?" He nodded ghostly at me, he looks like he was still bewildered by my sudden outburst. I think I just made a bad impression of myself. I feel the success rate of me getting accepted just lowered.

"Umm, I'm really sorry for cutting you off Tanaka-senpai." I said timidly with a deep bow to him, he looked completly flustered by my sudden apology.

"Ah! H-hana! I didn't expect you to come here so fast." Shoyo said moving beside me, still looking nervously due to my previous outburst.

"Ehmn... Ah! I almost forgot." He turned to the upperclassmen in front of us. "Senpai! I wanted to tell you that she wanted to become a manager here on the club, even if Karasuno already has one I know she'll be a lot of help to the club! She used to help me a lot in practices and also understanding volleyball."

I quickly fidgeted at the upperclassmen's sudden stares. Oh kami help me, I can't stand being stared by too many people, I felt exposed somehow (I know I'm just being dramatic, but its true!).

"Uhm, that's unexpected..." Sawamura-senpai started, scratching his chin. "At first, I thought I misread a male's name for a female's name when I was checking the forms for the volley club applications. I didn't thought there would be a girl who wanted to be the manager."

I started to sweat. Is he going decline my application? Or maybe he'll find me annoying and (nicely) shoo me away? I don't want to be embarrassed on my first day of school!

"Daichi, I don't mind having two managers! She's a cutie!" I reddened and stared at him with wide eyes. Did Tanaka-senpai just bluntly complimented me? I just met him and his already flirting? Just what kind of senpai is he?

Shoyo visibly fumed at Tanaka-senpai beside. He is quite protective of me when it comes to boys flirting with me, Shoyo really does reminds me of a younger brother that I wish I have.

"Its rare for Tanaka to like someone he meets for the first time." Said a boy who had silver hair and a beauty mark under his left eye, which made Tanaka-senpai looked flabbergasted. Ah, He must be Sugawara Koushi, the official setter of Karasuno if I'm not mistaken. Overall he has average skills, I didn't actually find anything exceptional about him but the position of a setter requires a skillful appraisal and tactical accuracy. Setters also has to be swift at moving arond and be able to cooperate with the hitter's tempo, so he must be good to be an official setter.

Sugawara-senpai then turned to me with a gentle smile. "Ah I haven't recalled your name." I blushed at him, he sounded like a gentleman and his smile is so bright its actually blinding me.

"U-um," I bowed at him respectably. "M-my name is Ichisada Hana." I fiddled my fingers nervously. I was never good at talking to new people. Especially these type of people, the nice looking ones.

"Its nice to meet you, Ichisada-san. I'm Sugawara Koushi." He pointed to Tanaka-senpai, "His name is Tanaka Ryuunosuke." Tanaka-senpai raised a brow seductively which I find it quite disturbing, I nearly puked honestly. And lastly Sugawara-senpai pointed to Sawamura-senpai, "And his name is Sawamura Daichi, his the captain here." Sawamura-senpai smiled with a curt nod, I replied him with a respecting nod. I glanced back to Sugawara-senpai and nodded with a shy smile. Sugawara-senpai gave me another gentle smile in response.

Oh dear, don't faint Hana.

"Hmm, I guess I don't mind having another manager here. Having another one is quite the help." Sawamura-senpai said calmly. He turned towards me with a welcoming smile. "Besides, the more the merrier right?"

I smiled happily at him, thankful that he accepted my application for the volley club. Thank kami he didn't decide to embarrass me. Now, I'll still be able to watch over Shoyo.

"Welcome to Karasuno's volleyball club!" Sugawara-senpai and Tanaka-senpai said in unison. I bowed at them one last time, my wide smile not betraying my lips.

"I'll do my best to help the club!"

"Waah! No fair! I want to be welcomed to the club too!" Shoyo whined. I turn to Shoyo's childish pouting face. I gave him a triumph look which made him pout even more. I love it when I'm able look smug at him.

"Hn. You said you wanted to challenge me. Challenge me to what?" What a smug tone, but nice timing though, I was just talking about smugness. I glanced at the person who said that. What the heck, is that Kageyama Tobio? Isn't he Shoyo's opponent from last year's match? Isn't he suppose to be an elite? What is that bastard doing here in Karasuno?

Shoyo quickly shook off his pout and turned to Kageyama with an annoyed look while pointing a finger to him. "I wanted to challenge you to volleyball! What else?!"

I sighed at them. How can they fight in front of the upperclassmen? Isn't that a bit rude? And aren't they suppose to be teammates now? I can't believe Shoyo dared to forget about my scolding a moment ago.

"How do you expect to challenge me on one on one?"

"L-like a passing contest!"

"How do you compete at passing?"

Oh look, Sawamura-senpai is starting to look annoyed. I heard pissing him off isn't the brightest thing to do. Nice job idiots.

"Listen up!" Tanaka-senpai hollered at them, in which they completely ignore. A tick mark appear on my forehead, a menacing aura leaked from me. Those two lack manners and doesn't appreciate other people, I think I'll give them a proper lesson right now.

"What's the commotion volleyball club?"

Ah, on second thought I'll do it after school.

* * *

Sooo, what do you think about my first ever fanfiction?! Is it good?! Is it good?!

But first of all,

I'm so so so sorry if Hinata is waaaay OOC, his personality is kinda hard to grasp and I'm struggling to find the right words for him to say. And I'll remind you that english is NOT my first language, so you guys will be seeing a lot of typos, mistakes, etc. But I'm having fun writing this actually haha!

Anyways please review! ( Hana: You guys better review or—)

Be quiet Hana-chan, I'm not done. (Hana: /grumble)

So, I don't mind getting critics and corrections from youguys, I'll appreciate your critics! It'll be my guide for better chapters and my improvement on writing stories. I'll and consider your ideas or suggestions for the next chapters (that is if you what to, I'm not forcing you okay).

The more reviews the more you make me a happy person ;) /winks

I actually intended on making a knb fic before creating any other fic, but as soon as I saw Haikyuu! I just knew I had to write it! (its still easy to write because the episodes haven't reached past 10 lol /sorry I'm just that lazy) before this I tried multiple times writing and ended up deleting all my fics, because I thought it really really sucked. I'm not good at writing and I find writing as a hobby more than a talent (okay, I'm sorry for talking too much, I'll stop now DX).

I just hope reader-san like my fic.

Ok. I'll leave naw.

/le walks away coolly but turns back quickly

Ah yes, by the way! I've corrected some of the parts of this chapter and I also added some parts that I thought was missing from this. I hope this chapter is better looking, if there is still a mistake please don't hesitate to tell me!

The more reviews the faster I'll update ho ho ho /winks

Bye Bye! -Runacchi


	2. Chapter 2

Vice Manager

Chapter 2

* * *

Summary: I thought that finally enrolling at Karasuno high with my best friend would be the day that I'd finally get to relax from the hecticness of volleyball. But I guess I was wrong. Because, it just started.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! or its characters (that'll be awesome if I did though). I only own my OCs.

Warning: Language, Typo, OOCness, randomness, etc.

Rated T just in case (or maybe due to Tanaka's eeriness).

* * *

A/N: Reader-san, thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I appreciate your willingness to review, favorite, or follow this random fic that I come up with! (/cries joyfully with Shoyo).

And thank you so much Sachiko Keidi Honoki for your correction and your advice, your not being poetic hehe! I really appreciate your willingness to correct the story and to give me a valuable advice! Thanks again!

SallyStar: D'aww, dis fic is a cute one? thank youu so much!

AnaraHunter: Thank you for your correction and your kind review! I'm so glad you like it!

Savage Kill: Hana-chan's willing to do anything for her Shoyo so she'll be fine with the club haha! Thank you for your kind review and I'm so glad you like it!

BlueFire Jin14: REALLY?! Shoyo's not OOC?! Hehee, Thank you your kind review and I'm so glad you enjoyed it!

gincitri: Here's the next chapter hoho! Thank you for the kind review!

* * *

"_Life's hard. It's even harder when you're stupid_."—John Wayne

* * *

I instantly flinched upon seeing the horrible looking wig.

"Yikes! The dean!" Tanaka-senpai cried horrendously. I glanced to Tanaka-senpai, still looking horrified due to the horrible wig.

Sugawara-senpai quickly corrected him with a whisper. "Sensei!" Tanaka-senpai quickly repeated after him. So this dean is a teacher?

"You'd better not be fighting." He said superiorly, I grimaced disgustedly at him. No wonder Tanaka-senpai called him dean.

"Of course not. Just a friendly rivalry." Sawamura-senpai gave both Shoyo and Kageyama a knowing look. "Right?" I also turned to Shoyo with a knowing look.

"This dean likes to make trouble, so keep it down." Tanaka-senpai whispered cautiously. I glanced at Shoyo who wore a determined face. Oh kami, he is going to ignore Tanaka-senpai again isn't he?

Hinata pointed a finger at Kageyama completely ignoring Tanaka-senpai.

Thought so. Hm, I guess I'll have to step in.

"Serve. I'll return them al—"

"Shoyo." I purred dangerously which made all of them stiffen including the dean, I walked smoothly towards him with a menacing smile. with every step I inched closer to him, he gradually turned a bit whiter. "Please behave yourself." He paled into white and nodded with a frightened face.

Smart boy.

I turned to Kageyama who instantly froze on his spot. "And Kageyama-san, please don't start anything and just ignore Shoyo if anything."

He swallowed nervously then nodded vigorously without a single word.

Good.

Satisfied with their reactions, I turned to the dean who had the horrible looking wig on his head. Oh dear don't laugh Hana, your going to make a fool of yourself if you do.

"Teacher-san, if you don't mind I'll look after them for you." I started sinisterly which made the dean flinch. "I'll make sure they behave themselves the next time you check. Alright?" I tilted my head to the side innocently, yet a dangerous smile complimented my face.

The dean sweated coldly and nodded hesitantly at me. He coughed lightly before replying me. "A-alright, Ichisada-san."

"Ah, and one more thing teacher-san." I moved near him which made him stiffen. I whispered threateningly calm at him. "Next time, try to pick a better looking wig. Surely you don't want anyone else finding out." The dean looked horrified and instantly distanced himself from me, he then promptly walked away from the gym without another word.

As soon as the dean was no longer visible I cracked a huge laughter which made all of them stared weirdly at me. I ignored them and continued to laugh. Finished laughing I wiped away my tears and turned to their confused faces to explain.

"Ah uhmn, I'm so sorry for laughing. I just couldn't help it, he was wearing a wig!"

Shoyo 'pfft-ed' and the others snickered. Laughing his ass off in Tanaka-senpai's case.

"I knew he was wearing one! That's just so obvious, everyone at entrance ceremony could even tell!" Shoyo said knowingly. I could actually see his nose grew longer like a Pinocchio.

You big fat liar.

I gave Shoyo the stare which made him grin innocently, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ichisada-san, thank you for saving us. I don't know what kind of trouble he'd was going to give us this time." Said Sawamura-senpai with a smile. I merely nodded at him and smiled back respectfully.

Sawamura-senpai then turned to Shoyo and Kageyama with a stern look. "You guys should be thankful to her. She saved both of you from trouble, that teacher might've suspended you both of she hadn't saved us." I hid my smug face with modest smile.

They stayed quiet and nodded slowly.

I glanced at the clock. Ah, ten more minutes before class starts! We should hurry.

"Senpai, I think I should get going to the class. The first period is about to start, and I don't want to be late." I said to Sawamura-senpai. He glanced at the clock and then nodded at me in approval.

"Alright then." He turned to the new troublemaker duo. "You guys better get going too. I'll see you all after school."

I bid goodbye to the other upperclassmen and dragged Shoyo to the school, and Kageyama seemed to be trailing behind us? Ah what the heck, I'll just ignore him and his sour looking face. Though I still wonder why his lips hasn't dislodged from his face.

After passing the women's toilet, I let go of Shoyo in front of the men's toilet.

"Go change quickly. I'll go to the class first." He nodded mutedly. "And by the way, we have the same class, class 1-1."

He cracked a wide grin. "Yes! I'm in the same class as Hana!" I chuckled at him, first he was all silent then suddenly he was already grinning like theres no tomorrow. I directly motioned him into the men's toilet.

"Now hurry up and go change. I'll get a seat for you too." He nodded once more before scurrying into the toilet. I wasted no time and headed over to class 1-1 to find a seat for us.

As soon as I entered the class, I promptly chose a seat on the back of the classroom and reserved a seat for Shoyo in front of me. I took off my school bag and hung it on the side of the desk, I plopped on my chair and positioned my left cheek on my left palm and then gazed outside absent mindedly. I guess things are going to be more interesting now. I wonder how'd Shoyo's going cooperate with that king. I hope that Kageyama isn't the self centered bastard like be used to be.

* * *

"Sho-chan wait up!" Izumi yelled pacing quickly beside me, trying to catch up to Shoyo. I grumbled in annoyance. Why must he run? Can't he slow down? I get that this is his first tournament, and he must be really excited. But the matches hasn't even start yet!

"Troublesome." I muttered wearily. I entered the court (still pacing) with Izumi, Kouji, and the first years. I nearly dropped my jaw when I saw the court.

Its huge.

"The smell of air salonpas!" Shoyo shouted excitedly. I rolled my eyes at him. Must he be so immature?

"Sho-chan, your too nervous." Izumi remarked. "Stop being so childish. Its embarrassing us." I said peevishly while crossing my arms. Izumi merely smiled sheepishly at me while Kouji nodded in agreement.

"They'll think your a country hick." Kouji added which made me turn into a fit of snickers.

Shoyo turned to us with a worried face. "B-but I've never been in a real tournament." He then turned back to the court, his hands curled into a fist. "Three years and I'm finally here."

"It sure been a trouble to get here." Kouji said. Oh yes it has been a lot of trouble, me being forced to help him with volley practice every single day is a lot of trouble.

"You can say that again." I uttered with a bitter expression. Izumi sweat dropped while Kouji patted my back pityingly.

"Its not only you, Hana-chan." Kouji comforted lightly. I turned to him with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah right. I did most of the practice with him while you guys saved your asses with your own clubs." I retorted fretfully at him. Kouji and Izumi laughed sorrily at me, I snorted irritably at them. They're not even sympathizing sincerely, how considerate of them.

"Hana, Izumi, Koji." Shoyo uttered which made us stop our antics. He turned back to us. (Again.) "Thanks for being here for moral support." I blushed at him. Well isn't that just plain blunt.

"Its fine! Thats what friends are for!" I said glancing elsewhere. I bet my money that Izumi and Kouji are blushing too.

"Stop it!" I glanced at Kouji who was blushing. I nearly giggled at him. Kouji always looks cute when he's blushing (thats a fact).

Izumi scratched his head awkwardly, a blush coating his face (Izumi looks cute when his blushing too though. I'm so sorry for being so inconsistent). "Our tournament's already finished, so..."

"First year students, you too, thanks!" He cried joyously, completely forgetting us. "Its a miracle the three of you are here." I rolled my eyes at his dramatic statement. No need to be dramatic, Shoyo. They'll find you annoying, because I already do think your annoying them (I think the first years are just being polite to him just because his an upperclassmen).

"Uh, hai." One boy said timidly. "We're total amateurs, but..."

"Don't cry, Shoyo." Kouji teased which made him frowned and pouted at Kouji.

"I'm not crying!" He denied quickly.

"Your super tearful." Izumi remarked.

"That is true." I agreed thoughtfully. Shoyo looked at me with a betrayed expression, I merely shrugged at him with a traitorous smile.

"U-uh Hinata-senpai, we should get started." Said another first year.

"Come on captain, get on the ball." Izumi said with a smile. Shoyo looked at him with a tearful expression.

"That's right." Kouji uttered with a deadpan expression. I nearly snickered at his face, but decided to hold it in. "You dragged us here. We don't even know the rules."

I stared at him in disbelieve, my eyes wide as dinner plates. How can you not know the rules when your about to compete on a official tournament?! That's just insane!

"I know that!" I turned to Shoyo with wider eyes (I don't know how but my eyes just got bigger somehow). He knows that Kouji and Izumi doesn't know the rules? How can they be so unprepared? Oh kami why am I the only one panicking?

"We made it all the way to the tournament. We have to win." Shoyo said with a determinate expression. I stayed silent after hearing him, my panic slowly decreased.

"What? You think we can win with our last minute team pick?" Izumi asked worriedly. I was worried too, its impossible to win with an unprepared team. I just don't want Shoyo to be too depressed when he losses.

"Of course!" Shoyo replied confidently. I don't think so, but I guess its not wrong to be optimistic. Maybe we'll be lucky enough to get a not so hard opponent for our first match up.

"What's our opponent Kitagawa Daichii like?" Kouji asked. I instantly widen my eyes after hearing the school Kitagawa Daichii. Your kidding me? Their first opponent is Kitagawa Daichii? Shoyo won't stay a chance agaist pros like them! I heard their volley team are good, and they have a player whos called king of th—

"I don't know," Shoyo said loosely in which made me start to panic again. "But we're going to do it." I sighed regretfully, I guess there's no point for me to panic right now, I'm not playing nor can I stop him. I admitted that Shoyo's team is most likely to lose to Kitagawa Daichii. Well its more like 'will definitely' lose. But I don't want to make him lose his spirit, I'll just keep quiet then, for his sake.

I froze upon seeing Kitagawa Daichii's volley team. Oh kami they do have really really tall players, Shoyo might have exceptional jumping and spiking skills but still.. Can he actually pass their defense? I highly doubt that. I gulped and moved to the side.

"Whoops, sorry!" Izumi cried apologetically towards Kitagawa Daichii's volley team. He and Kouji quickly pulled Shoyo away from their opponent's path. "Come on!" He whispered harshly to Shoyo who was frozen stiff due to their presence. Them being here was enough of an intimidation to even make Shoyo like that? Kami, we're already losing to them.

I analyzed their faces which showed arrogance and cockiness. Ah, I see. Yes, they're intimidating, I admit that. But mostly they are intimidating not because of their skills but because of their big attitude. Now I only see a bunch of snooty players, not high skilled players that would trust or cooperate with their own teammates.

"They're huge." Kouji whispered, terrified.

"They sure are." I muttered. No, I'm not scared of them anymore. They may be huge but their vanity is even bigger. They're just a bunch of haughty tall volleyball players who won't respect other team or play seriously. And because of that it'll be their downfall later on.

I stared unwillingly to the last player. Was it me or did I just saw a king's cloak? That person must be their so called 'king of the court', Kageyama Tobio. At first I thought his nickname was because he had amazing skills as a setter but rumors said that he got that nickname due to his arrogant demeanor and his inability to cooperate with his teammates, he likes to order his teammates around. What a self centered bastard he is. But that doesn't change the fact that the team's got cocky presence though.

I glanced to Shoyo who was also staring at Kageyama in awe. So I wasn't the only one who saw the cloak huh? He must've saw it too.

I heard cheers and shouts from inside. Huh? The court was calm a minute ago, how'd the heck did the court turned into a boisterous state? Did Kitagawa Daichii caused this? I think so.

"What the—"

"KITA-ICHI! KITA-ICHI! KITA-ICHI! KITA-ICHI! KITA-ICHI!—"

The heck? Why must they bring a whole supporting group? Its so noisy and the banner is quite stupid, I'll be honest (why does it have the writing 'victoy'? I don't get it, they won't win the tournament with those snooty players). I really hate noisy places and they made me completely hate this place now. Now I really hate Kitagawa Daichii for making a ruckus (I don't find them intimidating but instead I find them quite annoying).

I glanced towards Shoyo's team whom now seemed like a bunch of restless and dispirited players. Kami please help us, somehow. Shoyo even looked terrified after hearing the supporting group. I scoffed at the annoying supporting group.

"We're playing agaist those guys?!" Kouji cried in horror which made Shoyo ducked limply. "What's the king stuff?!" He hollered while pointing at them. Shoyo shot up with determined look. Ah, that's the Shoyo I know.

"Don't worry about it!" Shoyo started. "Who cares how lanky they are?! I'll shoot past them." He curled his right fist confidently. Izumi and the first years stared at Shoyo in admiration, I smiled proudly at him. Finally his being the confident captain he really is.

"That's right, Sho-chan's jump is amazing." Izumi said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, his jump is awesome. We should have faint in our captain!" I added genuinely. The first years, Izumi and Kouji nodded at me with a positive looking face. Shoyo stared at me with a moved look. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"We're counting on you!" Kouji said smirking at him. I swore I saw Shoyo starting to pale. Uh-oh, bad move Kouji. His weakness is that he can't handle the pressure of being relied by everyone else that well. I have to do something!

"But first, the bathroom..." Shoyo rasped sickly while moving to the bathroom. Kouji panicked while the others stared at him concernedly. I was afraid this was going to happen sooner or later, I think should accompany him.

"I'll go with him, you guys go and warm up. I'll fix him" I uttered, a hint of worrisome in my sentence. They nodded at me hesitantly and walked towards their bench. "Somehow." I continued barely audible. I quickly followed behind Shoyo.

* * *

"Hey, I've never ever heard of Yukigaoka Junior High." I perked my ears due to the mention of our school. I glanced to the three players from Kitagawa Daichii who was filling their drinks. What about our school huh? You guys got a proble with that? "I've heard about the school once from their achievement of a female third year student who managed to win second place on a international math competition." What? Why are they're talking about me now?

"I heard she's a cute one." I pouted in annoyance yet a blush coated my cheeks. Hey, I'm not a cute one! Are you assuming I'm a pet or something?!

"Anyways, Yukigaoka's small in number it seems. They don't even have a libero."

"They're the height of elementary school kids." I frowned upon hearing them. "They're no match for us." A tick mark appeared on my forehead. Oh, they are so going to die. I don't care if they're taller than me, but looking down on us is wrong! I think I'll slaughter them one all.

"Hey you guys!" I instantly glanced towards Shoyo who just came out of the men's toilet. "Don't underestimate us." He said pointing to them weakly with a frown. He hugged his stomach tightly, "Soon as my stomach settles, I'll teach you guys a lesson, so be ready." Kami, you look really pathetic Shoyo.

"Uggh," He moaned painfully. I panicked and quickly ran towards Shoyo to support him. Uh-oh, we can't have him passing out now because of his stomach ache. I frowned at his sick figure. The Kitagawa Daichii players laughed at Shoyo's pathetic threat.

"Is this guy serious?"

"Yes, sir. We'll be ready!"

"Elementary school!"

"He's got the captain label on him!"

I glared daggers at them which made them shut up.

"I-Ichisada Hana?" One player said nervously, staring at me in recognition. I was slightly taken aback by the mention of my name, it seems like I'm quite the popular person. I didn't thought that they would know me or my name. I squinted my eyes at them and stared back at them menacingly, a dangerous aura emitted from me.

"What of it?" I hissed irritatedly at him.

"W-what are you doing here?" He dared asked me back in a frightened manner. You still have the guts to ask me again? I praise you for being brave enough. Not many people would still ask me when I'm already hissing.

"I'm here for this idiot," I said unpleasantly while motioning to Shoyo's limp figure. "So if any of you guys try and mock him again, you be having problems **with me too**." I said deliberately putting venom on my last sentence. They flinched and scurried into the court with their tails between their legs. I stared at them until they're no longer visible and turned to Shoyo with a worried look.

"Hey, you okay?"

He nodded weakly at me. "I'm okay I think."

I unwillingly glanced to the person walking by, it was in fact Kageyama Tobio. Kami, why do I keep seeing a king's cloak when his passing by? He glanced to Shoyo and me keenly before heading towards the court. He sure has a scary looking face...

"Uhh, Hana you didn't have to tell off those Kitagawa Daichii players, I was going to tell them a thing or two myself anyways." I turned to him with a deadpan look. I was about to scold him until I saw Kageyama turned sharply to him, how creepy. I decided to shut up.

"You're not physically ready, don't talk big. That's why they look down on you." Kageyama said flatly with a frown. Shoyo released himself from me and glared at Kageyama (still hugging his stomach).

"What did you say?" I sighed sluggishly at him. He was already out of troubles and now his starting one? I feel tired somehow, even though I'm just watching him start another problem.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Making memories?" Kageyama said, still in his flat tone. I waved lazily to Shoyo and said "I'll go now, I'm tired seeing snappy Kitagawa Daichii players." I walked leisurely towards the court without giving him a second glance. Kageyama stared at me intently which I ignored. He kept staring at me while I was walking, I found it quite annoying.

"What?" I retorted at him in annoyance, my azure orbs piercing through his navy blue ones. I guess his upset that I called him snappy?

"I'm bored seeing short people." He said straightforwardly to me, which made Shoyo resentful. I didn't even felt offended by that. Must be his retaliation, which was a stupid one. I know I'm short so what?

"I don't care if your bored seeing short people like me or whatever. If you are that **bored** then don't look at me, I don't need people who are mean and self centered like you wasting my time." I countered lazily. He gritted his teeth angrily. Did I went a bit too far? Ah, I don't care, someone needs to counter that king of the court sooner or later. So, why not now?

He decided to leave me be and turned to Shoyo to wait for his delayed reply.

Shoyo stared at him in determination. "We're here to win!"

Kageyama walked towards Shoyo. "You make it sound so easy."

"Sure, I'm not tall," Shoyo started staring to the ground. I think I'll let him talk. I hate seeing that king talk so demandingly. "But.. I can jump!" I smiled at him proudly. Finally your not having that stupid stomach ache anymore.

"You can't assume we'll lose, as long as we don't give up—"

"Don't give up." Kageyama said turning away from him. "That's not as easy as it sounds."

"The six of us," Shoyo said curling his fist tightly. "The six of us can finally play volleyball on the court, and Hana can finally watch us!" His gaze fixed towards me. "The first game, second game... We'll win and keeping winning."

"We'll going to give it our all!"

"The first game, second game," Kageyama copied then turned to Shoyo (again). Ugh, this is getting quite the boring thing to watch. "The playoffs, the nationals... I'm going to win them all."

I? Did he said I? Well, he'll definitely will lose if his way of thinking is like that. Volley isn't played by a single person, volley is play by a team. You need your teammates to win.

They stared at each other intently before Kageyama turned to walk towards the court. He glared at me while walking which made me glared back.

"Hana, let's get back, hurry." Shoyo said tugging my right arm. I nodded and followed behind him.

* * *

I caught Shoyo frowning at Kageyama.

"He's a setter." Izumi remarked, also looking towards Kageyama.

I wonder why is everyone staring at that king.

"That's him, the so called "King of the court," Kageyama Tobio." Kouji said flatly. "By the way, what's a setter?" He turned towards me with an expecting look.

"Its the offensive position that tosses the ball to the spikers. For example, Izumi passing a ball to Shoyo for him to spike." I explained as simply as possible. "Didn't you studied it?"

"I did?" I face palmed at him.

"Oh that means I forgot. Sorry." I rolled my eyes at him. How can you forget? But I guess I can't actually blame him for forgetting. He isn't part of the volley club so its understandable.

"Kitagawa Daichii, Yukigaoka." I turned to the referee. "Get ready, the match is about to start. Get in position on court one, now."

I nodded and turned back to Shoyo's team. "Its time to start." They all nodded nervously at me. "Play well!"

"We'll win this!" Shoyo yelled confidently. I shook my head at him. Ah, I might as well have faint in him.

We gathered around and placed our hands together. "LET'S GO! YUKIGAOKA!"

"Good luck everyone!" I uttered encouragingly to their walking forms.

* * *

_But even with Shoyo's confidence and skills its still not enough to win the match, I guess I couldn't have expected anything more. The scores were 5-25 and 8-25 and both sets were Kitagawa Daichii's._

* * *

The bell rang and I snapped from my trance. I saw Shoyo hurriedly walked towards me, I pointed the empty seat in front of me. He sat there and practically slammed his bag on his table which gained attention from our classmates. He had a annoyed look on his face. I guessed that Kageyama was involved.

"What happened?" I asked him carefully. He glanced to me with the same annoyed face. He instantly soften upon seeing my reassuring look.

"Kageyama said I was no different from last year." He uttered. Ah, no wonder Shoyo looked annoyed. He trained like crazy after the tournament and to be looked down like that must've made him pissed, because I knew I would be. Seems that Kageyama was the one who didn't change, he is still that self centered bastard.

"Don't worry. His wrong, Shoyo." He brightened at me. "You've trained hard enough, you just need to practice what you haven't here. He hasn't seen what you can do, so just let him be now. He'll come by eventually. And you already have a team now to train with, right?"

He grinned and nodded at me. "I guess your right, Hana. I have a team now, I shouldn't worry about him. Thanks for reminding me!" I nodded at him as our homeroom teacher came in. What perfect timing teacher-san. Shoyo quickly turned away from me after hearing the class quieted down.

"Good morning students, My name is Masano Shichiro. And starting today I am your homeroom teacher." He pushed back his glasses in a elegant manner. "Now please introduce yourselves in order from behind." I froze. From behind? Does that mean I'm first? Oh kami I'm officially screwed now.

* * *

DUM DUM DUM!

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, that was stupid. (Hana: You were always stupid thou—)

Shut up, I know your goddamn smart! /hisses. (Hana: laughs superiorly)

Anywaaaays, how's you like this chapter? Is it better?! (Hana: I highly doubt that its bett—)

Wait a minute reader-san, /grabs duck tape from storage and tapes Hana's mouth shut, pushes Hana into a closet and closes the door.

(Hana: MNNNN!)

Okay. Now continuing on, I thank reader-san for the previous reviews, favorites, and follows! I love it when there's a new notification on my email that is automatically sent by ! /drools like Jibril from No Game No Life /w/

And please please pleaseeeee, give me some ideas or thoughts for future chapters! I might pair up Hana-chan with someone he he he! (/nudges the handsome volley players from Haikyuu!) So, if any of you wants Hana-chan to be paired up with a certain someone, just recommend him on your review! I'll be happy to hear your suggestions and other stuffs!

The more reviews might be my boast to update faster y'know /winks

OH, By the way, I don't know if Kageyama's eye colour is navy blue or not DX

If you think navy blue is wrong please correct me!

Hmm thats it I think, I don't know what else to say, sooo I'll leave naw.

Bye Bye! -Runacchi


	3. Chapter 3

Vice Manager

Chapter 3

* * *

Summary: I thought that finally enrolling at Karasuno high with my best friend would be the day that I'd finally get to relax from the hecticness of volleyball. But I guess I was wrong. Because, it just started.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! or its characters (that'll be awesome if I did though). I only own my OCs.

Warning: Typos, OOCness, Random shizz, etc.

Rated T just in case (or maybe due to Tanaka's eeriness).

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOSH I'M SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS. I WAS KINDA SICK A FEW DAYS AGO AND TOTALLY FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS UNTIL MY MUM MENTIONED IT. /HITS HEAD TO THE WALL/ I'M SORRY READER-SAN!

I sincerely apologize (though I dont know what's so good about my imagination lol) for updating too long, and thank you for waiting this chapter patiently, I appreciate it!

Savage Kill: She gets her scary vibe when angered from her mom. You'll find out about why do some people know her soon enough hehe! And ah, as I mentioned before on chapter 1, she is 158cm tall (shorter than Shoyo haha!)

gincitri: Thank you! Will do!

callionope: Awwee, thank youu! I'll be honest I'm actually too lazy to write that part but maybe I'll try writing it when I feel like doing it okay:)

mewmewlover23: Thank you! I'm glad you love it!

yukinataangel: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Will do!

Fairy Skull: Aww Thank youuu! Ah, I guess maybe it could be because of the auto check. But I'm kind of a bit of a typoish girl when writing something lol, so it could actually be my fault haha. I was thinking of putting up romance buuut I like almost all of the characters in Haikyuu so I couldn't decide who she'll end up with. If you want you can suggest someone for Hana:)

Thank you for the kind reviews, I'm really happy!

But, I'll waste no more time, so here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

"_All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better_."—Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Eveyone was practically staring at me, waiting for my introduction. I gulped nervously before standing up from my seat. I caught Shoyo's eyes which said 'you can do this Hana!' I felt a bit relaxed after seeing him. I composed myself before introducing, I don't want to embarrass myself on my first day.

"M-my name is Ichisada H-hana. Its nice to meet you all." I smiled awkwardly and bowed. The class whistled and some cheered, I looked around with a bewildered expression. What did I do?

Masano sensei pushed his glasses, again. "Ah, Ichisada-san, Its a pleasure to have you in my class." I smiled sheepishly at him. "Oh and, don't forget to include your interest and your dislikes on your introduction."

Oh right, I totally forgot about that.

"Ahh, I'm sorry sensei, I forgot." The class laughed at me which made me completely flustered. "My interest are reading (I don't want to include the word comic or manga though), quiet places, and studying." The class groaned at the mention of studying. I merely grinned at them. "I dislike crowded places because I'm short." The class laughed again. I smiled before sitting down.

"Okay, next student." Masano sensei uttered.

This will be a long first period.

* * *

After school I hurriedly walked towards the third year's floor. I know this is like suicide, coming to the upperclasmen's floor—and its also on the first day, . I wanted to ask Sawamura-senpai about manager duties before club activities, I also wanted to know who is Karasuno's current manager. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from her (or him, but I highly doubt its a him).

As soon as I entered their floor I was instantly greeted by their stares. I know I'm just being plain rude barging into their territory on the first day, but I needed to find Sawamura-senpai.

Then it hit me.

I didn't know which class is Sawamura-senpai's. Aw great. Now what am I suppose to do then? Ask someone? Go back? Or maybe I'll just go around and search for him? No way. The last option is not a good one, I don't wanna be here all day... And I don't wanna wait him to come down, I hate waiting.

I decided to be gutsy and ask a random third year senpai. I clenched my hands and headed over to the nearest senpai. He glanced to me with a questioning look. I nearly cowered after seeing his face. He looks really scary.

"A-ano senpai-san.." I started timidly. "I'm not meaning t-to be rude, but d-do you k-know where is Sawamura Daichi-san's class is?" I gulped my saliva nervously, my throat felt somehow dry now. He stared at me warily, as if judging me.

I think I just asked a wrong senpai.

"I didn't thought that Daichi-san would have an underclassmen after him." He said with a warm smile. On second thought, he doesn't seem that scary. Well, his beard and long hair (though its tied into a ponytail) still made him look a bit scary. At first I thought that he was one of the rioter type of student that didn't graduate or something like that, considering his beard and long hair.

"Uhh-n-no, I-I-I, I'm not after him.. Its just some club business. Thats all.." I replied sheepishly. I lowered my head, my gaze fixated to the floor. I heard him hummed in recognition, but his tone seemed somehow a bit dejected that before. Its as if he suddenly got gloomier after I mentioned the word club, did something bad happened to him on the volley club before?

Or maybe its just my imagination?

I looked up to his face. He looked a bit depressed and sad, before I said the word club he seemed fine (slash scary looking), like he had no problems at all. I think I'll do some research about him later on, I should ask his name.

"Um, are you alright senpai-san?"

He snapped out and quickly masked his gloomy face with his previous smile. This guy is actually good at hiding his feelings (or maybe its because or his beard? I don't know..). I thought he wasn't faking his smile before this.

"Ah yes, I'm fine.." he said rigidly, a wider fake smile lingered on his lips. I frowned at that. So its not just my imagination then, he really does have a problem with the volley club.

"Etto... About Sawamura-san..."

"Ah right, sorry about that." He apologized sheepishly. "His class is 3-4. I think his still in there." I nodded with a smile and bowed at him. He looked at me, flustered and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Okay senpai-san, thank you." I paused thoughtfully. "Uhmm.. I'm not meaning to be rude, but can I know the name of the senpai who helped me out?"

He looked a bit surprised. But I guess I don't blame him for looking surprised. First somebody he didn't know asked you a question then suddenly asked his name, its a bit out of the ordinary right? I just hope he won't ignore me though.

"Ah okay then? My name is Azumane Asahi." He said while smiling awkwardly to me. I nodded at him, feeling satisfied that I got his name without any troubles. But why does his name sounds familiar? Its like I've heard his name before meeting him.

"Its a nice name, Azumane-senpai." I said politely. He shook his head at me and raised his hands, his face showing unsecurity and embarrassment. "No no, my name is not that nice you know." I smiled in amuzement. His respose and reaction is really funny when I prase him, it makes me want to tease him even though his an upperclassmen (and I just knew him). His face and personality speaks really differently.

"Oh right," I said in realization which made him look towards me with a confused face. "My name is Ichisada Hana, its nice to meet you senpai." I bowed politely. He looked at me with more confusion written on his face.

"Its only fair if you know my name too, right?" Azumane-senpai nodded in realization, his mouth shaped like an o.

"Ah, I think I should hurry. Its nice knowing you Azumane-senpai, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Oh alright then. Its fine really. Your not troubling me, don't worry about it." I smiled gratefully and waved to him while walking away. He merely waved back. I quickly headed towards class 3-4 to find Sawamura-senpai.

* * *

I peered into class 3-4 and immediately recognize Samamura-senpai. He was talking to Sugawara-senpai and another third year on the corner of the classroom. Kami, why do you have to talk all the way over there? Can't you just talk near the door and not there?

I decided that complaining wasn't an option and walked towards him.

As I walked towards them, the other occupants of the class stared at me. My palms started to sweat and my gazed lowered to the floor. This is so scary.. I bowed respectfully to the upperclassmen that I passed by. I gripped the sides of my skirt nervously as I arrived behind Sawamura-senpai.

"A-ano, Sawamura-senpai..?"

He turned to me. His facial expression from calm collected turned mildly into surprised. Sugawara-senpai and the other third year also turned to me and looked a bit surprised by my presence. I nearly mistaken the other senpai as a boy if I hadn't seen her skirt, she looks really pretty. Its a shame that her hair is short though.

"Ah, Ichisada-san? What do you need?" Sawamura-senpai asked. I opened my mouth to reply but got instantly interrupted.

"Woah, I didn't know that Daichi had a girl after him! His so busy with his club, girls barely even pay attention to him!"

"This underclassmen looks really cute!"

"Damn that lucky Daichi!"

"I bet she'll confess to him!"

I bit my lip nervously after hearing those false assumptions, a feint blush coated on my cheeks. No no, I came here to ask him about manager duties on the club! Not confess or anything weird!

Sawamura-senpai looked completely confused (though his blushing a bit, but I think it might just be my imagination). Sugawara-senpai also looked confused while the female senpai who was talking to Sawamura-senpai smirked playfully to him.

"Ichisada-san? What are you doing here?" Asked Sugawara-senpai in bewilderment. I was about to explain to Sugawara-senpai but got interrupted again.

"Ara, ara, I didn't knew you were into younger girls, Daichi." Said the female senpai teasingly. I tensed and stared her with wide eyes. Please don't get wrong idea! I glanced to Sawamura-senpai who was now bright red, senpai isn't making it any better. I have to say something!

"No, I-I was only going to ask Sawamura-senpai about club stuff... If it okay with senpai though." I mumbled the last sentence. At that Sawamura-senpai's blush quickly disappeared and the class seemed disappointed.

"O-oh right, I haven't told you about it. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly, I merely smiled at him. He turned to the female senpai with a deadpan look. "Michimiya, I'm not interested in anyone okay." I sighed in relieve. Thank kami he decided to deal her.

She pouted to him in disappointment. "Aw, I thought Daichi's finally interested in something else other than volley." She then glanced to the clock. "Ah, I have to go now, I have volley practice. Bye!" She took her belongings and left the classroom in a flash. I blinked at her retreating form, that was quick?

Sawamura-senpai turned back to me. "I'm sorry for the trouble, Ichisada-san." I shook at him with a smile, not bothered by the troubles. "You can ask Kiyoko-san with manager duties, she'll help you. Kiyoko is our current manager, and she'll be happy to know that she'll be working with another girl. She's in class 3-2." I nodded.

"Thank you senpai, I'll get going to her class then." I bowed slightly to them and smiled.

"We can take you there if you want, Ichisada-san." Said Sugawara-senpai with his gentle smile from before (its way to bright, I could get blind). I shook my head at him, my smile still lingering on my face.

"Its okay, I can find her by myself. I think you should go and get ready for volley practice, senpai."

"Well, okay then Ichisada." Sugawara-senpai replied with a smile. "We'll see you at practice." Sawamura-senpai continued. I gave him a curt nod and set off to class 3-2 to find Kiyoko-senpai.

* * *

"Your applying as a manager?" She asked, her black silky hair swaying behind her. Her dark onyx orbs pierced into mine through her glasses, and her beauty mark complimenting her already beautiful face. (Am I being too dramatic?)

I nodded at her rigidly. Shimizu-senpai is so pretty, its making me so nervous!

"Okay then," She smiled. "Its nice having another girl on the club. Thank you for applying."

I merely smiled sheepishly at her. "No, no. Thank you for having me, I'm happy to be on the club."

She laughed lightly. Even the way she laughed was pretty. Urg. "Lets get going then. I'll explain about manager duties on the way, okay?"

"Okay, senpai."

* * *

"I can endure anything, for a little while! No matter how obnoxious you are, I'll do my best to keep from seeing you!"

"That's my line, you idiot!"

I frowned upon hearing that. Is it me or am I starting to hear Shoyo and...Kageyama... Bickering? I glanced to the gym entrance. There stood the trouble maker duo, Shoyo and Kageyama who looked like they were arguing about something (thats probably unimportant). I sighed at them, I rubbed my temples feeling a bit weary. I assume that they got kicked out by the upperclassmen for causing a ruckus and not being able to shut up (judging from the incident from before, the horrible wig incident y'know).

"Um..." Kiyoko-senpai said, gaining their attention. "Can you let me through?"

They wordlessly stepped aside. I followed behind her quickly, pretending to not know them (and I don't want to get stopped by Shoyo). Shoyo with his fast reflexes caught my right hand and stopped me, I glanced to him with an annoyed look. I guess trying to not know him didn't work (thought so), oh well then; I'll just ignore him.

"Hey hey! Hana, can you help me get inside? I kinda got kicked out because of that guy." Shoyo said pointing to Kageyama. I smiled mischievously and shook my head playfully which made him look thunderstruck, I giggled and glanced to Kageyama. Still that same sour looking face huh? Does that guy ever even smile? I really doubt that. I sticked out my tongue to Kageyama with a smug look, he glared at me which I completely ignored.

Kiyoko-senpai raised a brow but didn't said a word, she opened the door and was instantly greeted by Tanaka-senpai's enthusiastic face.

"Kiyoko-san! Good to see you." He started vibrantly with a wide smile. His hands then motioned to grab the bag that she was carrying. "I'll get that for you."

"Never mind. I'll hold it myself."

"Kiyoko-san, you're beautiful as ever today!" I stare at him with a deadpan expression. Really now, Tanaka-senpai is hitting on an upperclassmen? Kiyoko-senpai ignored him and sauntered inside, she glanced to me with a small smile adorning on her lips. "Hurry and get inside, Hana." I grinned at her and nodded. Kiyoko-senpai walked away, ignoring everyone on the door, well only Tanaka-senpai actually.

"It turns me on when Kiyoko-san ignores me!" Tanaka-senpai said while hugged himself which made me jumped away in surprise. I frowned in revulsion and quietly moved away from him. Tanaka-senpai suddenly noticing my presence, then stood in front of me and blocked my way which made me startled and recoiled a few steps.

"Ah, hi there Ichisada-san! I didn't see you there, your looking real cute today!" Tanaka-senpai said, still in his vibrant tone. I cringed upon hearing him and moved away while ignoring him. I nearly gagged, and I was thankful that I didn't.

"Hey! Don't hit on Hana!" Shoyo yelled angrily to Tanaka-senpai, peering from outside the gym. I giggled after hearing Shoyo's peeved utterance. Thankfully I have Shoyo who keeps me safe from guys like Tanaka-senpai (though its not really helpful, its more like a useless defense and a funny one), I pity Kiyoko-senpai for not having anyone to defend her from Tanaka-senpai (and she's been dealing Tanaka-senpai for a year now).

Completely ignoring Shoyo, Tanaka-senpai uttered still in his vibrant tone while turning to me. "It also turns me on when Ichisada-san ignores me!"

I shuddered and briskly walked away from him. I wonder how Kiyoko-senpai actually stands getting hit on by Tanaka-senpai like that all day, I think should get some advice from her about how to ignore him and how to not look disgusted even in the slightest.

"Ah, Sawamura-senpai." I said while jogging towards him. He turned towards me. "Did you kick Shoyo and Kageyama out?"

He nodded curtly. "I did. They needed to learn how to cooperate as a team and trust each other. I hoped that they'll realize that while being outside and fix it, because their cooperation will be the team's key play on later matches. I hope you wouldn't mind that, Ichisada-san."

I smiled in amusement. What a clever thought, as expected of Karasuno's captain. "Its fine senpai, I think they'll realize about that soon."

"Ichisada-san!" I glanced to Sugawara-senpai who was jogging towards us. "I wanted to ask you something." I raised a brow at him.

"About what exactly senpai?"

"I think I've heard your name before somewhere, but I forgot where I've heard your name."

"Uhh..." I started to fidget. "You've heard my name before meeting me?" He nodded curiously, Sawamura-senpai also looked a bit intrigued at this. Oh well, I guess its no use to not tell them, they're bound to find out anyways.

"I-I have competed on a few national competition... But not an athletic type, its a studies type of competition... I'm guessing that's maybe where you've heard my name before, I was once featured on a magazine and... Well, I had a few interviews about my studies before. " I said sheepishly to them, trying to not sound arrogant or haughty. But then I was greeted by silence, both of them didn't uttered a single word after I talked. Uh uh, what did I do wrong? Did I sounded conceited?

"A-ah, I didn't thought a genius would've ended up here in Karasuno..." Sawamura-senpai started rigidly. "And what's more surprising is that your our manager."

"We're honored to be in the same club as you!" Sugawara-senpai exclaimed in somehow a exhilaration tone, he took my right hand and shook it jovially. I merely blinked in bemusement at his reaction.

"So Ichisada-san isn't only cute but she actually got some brains too?!" I yelped in surprise and jumped forward at the sudden yell from behind me. Without a second thought I clung for my dear life unto the person in front of me, I whimpered due to that surprise (oh, have I ever told you that I'm the type of person who gets easily surprised even by the smallest things, and I'm really terrified of thunder or anything that's really loud). Slowly I peered upwards to see the person I just mercilessly squeezed his life out, I hope his alright.

My eyes met with Sawamura-senpai's. He didn't looked like he was suffocating or anything like that, but instead his cheeks looked somehow red or pink? I don't know (is he blushing?). I quickly jumped away from him, feeling embarrassed that I hugged him and then bowed as many as I can.

"Ah! I-I-I'm s-so sorry for hugging you like that!" I cried out bashfully, my face starting to heat up. I shut my eyes tightly and stayed in my bowing position, unable to see his face or the upperclassmen's. Baka baka Hana! Why did you jump and hug him?! You could've gotten yourself kicked out! Uhh, this is so embarrassing!

'Ah.. Eh-uh.. N-no its fine Ichisada-san." Sawamura-senpai said (somehow he didn't sound as calm as before, he was rushing and sounded a bit overwhelmed and a bit... abashed?). I raised my head to find Sawamura-senpai's pink face and Sugawara-senpai's surprised face, I then turned my head to see Tanaka-senpai's dumbstruck face. I glared (but due to that embarrassing incident I couldn't muster up a deadly enough glare) at Tanaka-senpai.

"It wasn't your fault, its actually Tanaka's for suddenly yelling from behind." Sawamura-senpai said. Tanaka-senpai instantly turned white and bowed as fast as lighting speed while crying 'I'm sorry!' repeatedly. I smiled wittily and laughed after seeing Tanaka-senpai's funny outburst. I then turned to Sawamura-senpai and bowed.

"I'm sorry about that senpai."

"Its fine Ichisada-san. I think you should start your manager duties with Kiyoko-san, she'll be needing your help."

"Alright."

* * *

TBC.

OKAAAAAY, HOW WAS IT?! DID YOU GUYS LOVE THE DAICHI HANA FLUFF?! I personally thought it was cute he he heee, I couldn't suppress my giggle the whole time I was writing this and my brother was staring at me weirdly because of it.

I honestly I don't know who'll Hana end up with (Hana: I wanna end up with—)

Oh shut up you. (Hana: mutters in annoyance)

I was thinking about doing a poll on whose gonna end up with Hana-chan, because I literally love everyone from Haikyuu! So I can't fringgin choose someoneeee! So I'll be asking reader-san's opinion about who do **YOU** think Hana should end up with (or maybe she should just end up as a reverse harem /slapped. Sorry I couldn't help it lol).

And as always, the more review the more happy I become! (and the faster I update this, I think..?)

Please correct me or anything if I did wrote anything wrong (yeah the usual typo, the goddamn auto check, and etc.). I was too lazy to correct this the second time sooooo, yeah.. I just uploaded this chapter as soon as I finished it.

And and, I'm so sorry I couldn't write anything longer. :(

Buut, I promise on the next chapter that it'll be longer than this one (but I don't know how long I'd be able to finish it because I'm going on a holiday trip tomorrow, but the fastest time I'll be able to update is in a week).

Um okay then, I have nothing else to say. Good bye for now reader-san! I laff yoouu! -Runacchi


	4. Chapter 4

Vice Manager

Chapter 4

* * *

Summary: I thought that finally enrolling at Karasuno high with my best friend would be the day that I'd finally get to relax from the hecticness of volleyball. But I guess I was wrong. Because, it just started.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! or its characters (that'll be awesome if I did though). I only own my OCs.

Warning: Typos, OOCness, Random shizz, etc.

Rated T just in case (or maybe due to Tanaka's eeriness).

* * *

A/N: Hello! Long time no see! /slapped. As promised, here's a longer chapter for you guys! So anyways, thankyou so so much for the reviews, favorite, and follows for this story! I'm really glad you guys enjoyed chapter three! So I decided to finish this one quicker than usual, so beware of typos tho I was kinda rushing this chapter so I don't know about the spelling or grammar. But either way, please correct me if I'm wrong! (btw I've insert romance in the genre bcuz I'm going to add some romance in it;))

gincitri: Thank you! And will!:)

Helloimlxs: I'm glad you like it! Okay, I will consider Hana with Tsukkishima, thank you for your opinion! Its okay if your too biased, almost everyone from Haikyuu is good looking soo.. I don't blame you XD

mewmewlover23: Thank you! I will keep that in mind, thank you for your opinion!:)

Grade. : Aww I'm flattered you reviewed this! We're the same haha, I too waited for the anime to come out every sunday! Thank you and I'm glad you like it!:)

0ozora: Awweee, Thank you!:)

Guest: Glad you love it, here's the update and thank you for reviewing!

FairytailFan0303: Thank youuuuu XD! Okay I will bring fluff on future chapters he he. Thank you for your opinion, I'll consider Kuro and Oikawa too (honestly I like them both too lolol). Here's the update, enjoy!

Guest: Hehe I'm glad you love it! Thank you and here's the next chappy!;)

Espe Kuroba: I'm so so flattered that you reviewed, it means a lot so thank youu! I'll consider Sho-chan as Hana's pairing, thank you for your opinion:) I'm happy you like this, I hope you'll enjoy future chapters!

Savage Kill: She'll be pissed on this chapter, don't worry /laughs. Okay maybe I will do a poll, thank you for the suggestion! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it! I'll waste no more time. Chapter four, here it is!

* * *

"_Maybe that's what life is.. a wink of an eye and winking stars_."—Jack Kerouac

* * *

"So I'll just bring water and towels for the players?"

Kiyoko-senpai nodded thoughtfully. "Sometimes we'll also count the scores for practice matches. So overall, a manager's duties is helping and taking care of the club. Oh, you can also propose your ideas for the team."

I nodded at her. "Oh okay then, I understand."

She smiled at me. "Why don't you just watch the practice for today? So the next time you'll know what kind of practice they do and what can you do for the club."

"Alright senpai." I said with a smile. I then sat on the nearest bench to observe how they practice.

* * *

"Hey Ichisada-san!"

I turned to Tanaka-senpai, a frown appeared on my face. "What is it senpai?"

"Can you play volley or somethin'?" He asked. I hummed thoughtfully while thinking. Well maybe I can play a bit? I used to help Shoyo with volley practice on middle school.

"Err, yes I think? I used to practice with Shoyo bbefore." I paused. "But I'm not professional or anything like senpai."

He grinned like an idiot which made me utterly confused.

"Your saying that you think I'm good at volley?" He asked (still grinning) while wiggling his brows at me seductively. I shivered in disgust and shook my head violently to myself.

As much as I don't want to admit, Tanaka-senpai's spikes are good. And overall is he a really good volleyball player.

"Err.. Yes?"

He practically jumped with joy and stripped his shirt...? I widen my eyes at the mild nudity that is unfolding in front of me, I covered my eyes embarrassedly.

"Hell yeaaaaah! Ichisada-san thinks I'm cool!" He shouted somehow in a passionate tone. I turned away, ignoring him and decided to look at something else.

"Tanaka, stop it." Sawamura-senpai said firmly. Tanaka-senpai froze and scrambled to retrieve his thrown shirt. I chuckled at the funny scene.

"So, Ichisada-san." Sawamura-senpai said smoothly to me which made me stiffen. Actually I'm still feeling kinda awkward talking to him after what happened, but he on the other hand acted like nothing 'weird' ever happen.

"You said you can play volley," He remarked. I merely nodded unconfidently. Well I can play but I'm not good at it. "Why don't you help us for the practice? We need one more player for the practice match since the first years aren't here."

I bit my lip nervously. "B-but I'm not good..." I cursed myself for stuttering in front of Sawamura-senpai. He only smiled slyly at me.

"Its fine, its only a practice match."

"What position do you usually play Ichisada-san?" Sugawara-senpai asked, butting in the conversation. Err, do I even have a position on volley? I don't think so. I am not confident in spiking or blocking (I'm short so duh), and libero is very tiring (you have to run around to save the ball as much as possible, no way that I could do something like that). But honestly I think I fit setter the most, you don't have to run too much or jump around and plus I've became a setter for Shoyo for awhile while he was practicing back then in middle school.

"Um.. About that... Honestly I don't really know. But I definitely can't play middle blocker or wing spiker, and most definitely not libero. But I think my position is setter, I think..." I said hesitantly to him. Sugawara-senpai hummed in reply.

"Well why you don't you be the setter on the other team? I'm the only setter here." He said, smiling. "Well Kageyama is a setter too, but his outside now." He chuckled.

"But I don't have volley shorts or the equipments." I mumbled.

"Hana come here." Kiyoko-senpai suddenly called. I turned to her and jogged towards her.

"Yes?"

"Go change your skirt into these." She said handing me a pair of volley short. It was black in color and had Karasuno's ((langbang)). Before I could ask about who's shorts is this, she easily said its hers and she's letting me borrow it to play on the practice match. She also said that manager's duty is to help the club, so she said I should play. Talk about perfect timing Kiyoko-senpai.

I accepted the shorts and briskly headed over to the changing room.

* * *

"Okay then. Since we needed another player for the practice match, Ichisada-san is going to play too." Sawamura-senpai announced. "Now lets split the teams!"

After splitting the teams I got team red. The only one who I know personally is Tanaka-senpai, I'm really nervous because I don't know much about the others.

Our team consist (Red team): Me, Tanaka Ryunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara, Narita Kazuhito, Fujimoto Kazuo, and Yamauchi Ken.

And the other team consist (Blue team): Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, Kinoshita Hisashi, Noguchi Rokuro, Taketomo Yori, and Saito Aoi.

"Ichisada-san, you'll be the setter." Said Tanaka-senpai loosely. I only nodded rigidly at him, I felt nervous because I'm playing with other five players who are definitely way better than me (And I don't know the other four players).

"Let the practice match begin!"

* * *

I panted heavily. I tiredly wiped my sweat and glanced to the scores. It was 20-21 with the other team on the lead, we both had one set so this is the last set.

"Ichisada-san pass to me next!" Yelled Tanaka-senpai determinately. I nodded mutedly at him. He really does change when his playing volley, I was surprised actually when I saw his sudden change of attitude.

The referee signaled for the opposing team to serve, it was Sugawara-senpai's serve.

"Nice serve Suga!"

I readied myself to receive the ball.

"Here Ichisada!" Yelled Ennoshita-senpai after receiving the ball and directing it to me. I focused the ball and passed it to Tanaka-senpai. I purposely pass it to his highest jumping point so he would be able to spike it with full power.

"Soooooryaaaaa!" Tanaka-senpai yelled as he spiked the ball. The ball nearly got out so no one chase after it, the referee then signaled one point for our team which made the opposing team confused.

"It didn't got out?" One senpai asked from the opposing team, looking surprise. The referee shook his head curtly.

"It nearly got out but it didn't." Replied the referee. I merely grinned proudly.

"Nice pass Ichisada-san! I didn't expect less from someone who's cute like you!" Said Tanaka-senpai while hitting my back. I yelped at the sudden force from my back, I rubbed my back carefully. Ouch that hit really hurt.

"Your a good setter Ichisada-san, you should join the female volleyball club." Said Sugawara-senpai from behind the net. I smiled sheepishly, feeling embarrassed due to the praise.

"No, I'm not that good.. Besides, I prefer being the manager for the male's volley club." I reasoned. And I also need to look over Shoyo too.

"Well thats okay, its nice having you around." He said with a smile. I blushed lightly and smiled back. That was nice of him, I didn't thought he would feel comfortable with me around here.

We then continued the practice match. Our team lost and scores were 27-28, but it was still a good practice match. I enjoyed it (even though its tiring).

"Good job everyone!"

* * *

"They'll probably say, 'Let us in if we can beat you in a match.'" Said Tanaka-senpai smartly. Yeah, they probably would in my opinion.

"That's possible. But all they have to do is show just a little contrition, that's all." Replied Sugawara-senpai.

"Captain!" We all turned towards the door. Thought so, I knew they were gonna challenge the upperclassmen soon enough.

"Let us challenge you to a match!" They yelled together. "The two of us agaist you senpai."

Tanaka-senpai cracked up a laughter at their declaration. "Are these guys for real?!"

"One, two.. We'll prove that we can cooperate as a team!" Why must they say one, two first? But I must say, its kinda funny though.

"I heard them said one two together." Said Sugawara-senpai with his usual smile.

"But I can't say I dislike these guys." Tanaka-senpai said, still laughing.

Tanaka-senpai and Sugawara-senpai seemed loose after hearing their declaration but Sawamura-senpai kept his stoic expression and his arms crossed. Uh-oh, not good. His gonna take this seriously isn't he?

"And what if you lose?" He said. Shoyo and Kageyama almost seemed discouraged but didn't backed away from the question.

"We'll endure any penalty." Replied Kageyama.

"Hmm, Then now's the time." Sawamura-senpai responded again. "There are two other first years applicants besides you guys. It'll be a three on three match agaist them. We always play this game every year, just to see what the new members are made of." What? There are others? So Shoyo and Kageyama isn't the only ones? But I kinda disappointed though, there's only two.

"But how does it becomes a three on three? Who's our other team member?" Shoyo asked. I guess you aren't so stupid after all Shoyo.

"Tanaka, I want you to be on Hinata's side." Said Sawamura-senpai (more like ordered).

"What? Me?"

"You don't dislike them, right?"

"That doesn't mean I want to pay with them."

"I see. I thought you'd be the only one here who would discipline these trouble maker." Sawamura-senpai is totally saying that on purpose.

"Oh well! I guess it can't be helped. I'll do it." And Tanaka-senpai easily took the bait.

I'm starting to lose interest, I guess I'll just go change since I'm the only one who hasn't change. Turning away from them, I lazily headed towards the change room. After chaging back into my uniform skirt I directly approached Kiyoko-senpai.

"Senpai, I'll wash your volley shorts. I'm sorry for troubling you." I said apologetically. Kiyoko-senpai merely smiled and shook her head.

"No, its fine. You don't have to wash it." She said while grabbing ahold of the sweaty volley shorts. "And next time bring your own shorts, you'll get asked to play on practice matches a lot more times than you think."

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Alright senpai. Thank you." I bowed, she only smiled then turned.

"Everyone, I'm going home now. Thank you for taking care of me today!" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all replied 'get home safe' and I left the gym. I didn't even notice that its already this late. Wait a minute, where the heck is Shoyo? Isn't he suppose to take me home with him? Don't tell me he left first? Oh shit.

What am I suppose to ride home with? Well I could just walk, but I'm scared (and super tired). Should I take the bus then? I guess its the best option for now, I should catch the bus.

I'll kill him tomorrow morning then.

I jogged towards the nearest bus stop and waited. I was the only one who was on the stop bus so it kinda made me uneasy. A high schooler girl thats waiting on the bus stop alone at this late hour, yeah that sounded real safe.

I heard footsteps that was coming this way and instantly stiffen. Please, I don't want some creepy guy to appear! Kami spare me please!

I hesitantly glanced to the left and locked eyes with a shorter girl, I yelped and jumped away from the girl. I stared at her and caught that she was wearing Karasuno's uniform. Wait what? Isn't she too short for someone who is a high schooler? But I guess I won't judge her for her height, I'll just shut up.

"Ah, I'm so sorry for scaring you!" Cried the girl sorrily while bowing repeatedly. I only blinked owlishly at her bowing form, my hands unconsciously raised due to her overwhelming bow at me.

"No no, its fine. You don't have to apologize, its my fault for being easily surprised!" I apologized back. She stared back and giggled at me, I raised a brow at her.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

She widen her eyes and covered her mouth and began to bow again. "I'm sorry for laughing at you, its just that your cute for being easily surprised.."

I blushed lightly and smiled at her.

"Its fine, don't worry." I said. "And thank you for the compliment, I think."

We laughed together.

"What's your name?" She asked suddenly.

"My name is Ichisada Hana, and assuming that your from Karasuno too," I said while pointing at her uniform with my thumb. "I'm from class 1-1. What's your name?"

"My name is Hitoka Yachi, and I'm from class 1-5." She replied shyly. I hummed in acknowledgement while nodding with a smile.

"You have a nice name."

"Uhm, y-yours too, Ichisada-san.."

"Just call me Hana."

"Hana-san..."

I pouted at her. "Still a bit formal for my liking, just Hana or Hana-chan." It kinda feels weird saying your own name with a chan suffix...

"Hana...chan?" I nodded eagerly at her, feeling happily with that. Then I suddenly felt uncomfortable for being a bit too pushy on her, and the fact that I just met her must've made her uncomfortable.

"A-ah, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.." I blurted embarrassedly at Hitoka. "I was just a bit excited meeting a new friend, I don't have any girl friends.."

She shook her head at me. "No! I'm fine with that, don't worry, and actually I am equally happy too meeting a girl." She paused, looking a bit hesitant. "Can we be friends?"

I blinked, feeling a big surprised by her sudden request. But I also feel happy and warm that I would finally have a female friend now.

"B-but I'm not forcing you or anything—"

"No! I want to be your friend!" I said with a wide smile. She blinked and slowly she cracked a smile too.

"O-okay! Thank you Hana-chan!"

I giggled at her cute tone and continued to smile. "I'll call you Hitoka-chan okay?" She merely nodded happily, her smile also still intact.

The bus sudden came and we both got in and sat next to each other inside. We both continued to chatter as if we were already friends before.

* * *

Morning came faster than I thought. Groaning I turned off my alarm which showed the time 6 o'clock, I lazily took my uniform from the dresser and walked towards the bathroom.

And the reason why I woke up at 6 in the morning was because my mom was complaining about me waking up too late last night, she wanted me to wake up at 6 so here I am. Kami I'm so sleepy.

After prepping for school I went down and the clock showed 6.30. I I'm wondering where Shoyo is, I was suppose to kill him right now. I'll just ask mom.

"Hey mom," I called. "Where's Shoyo? I haven't seen him."

"Didn't he told you yesterday? He went to school at 5 in the morning because of volley practice, I heard from his mom."

My jaw dropped. The hell? 5 in the morning? How can he even wake up that early? And he left me? Oh that inconsiderate selfish stupid brat, even though I love him sometimes I also hate him.

"W-what?"

"You should catch the bus then." Mom said. "And don't rely on Sho-chan too much, he also has his priorities too Hana-chan."

I nodded at her half-heartedly. "Okay mom, I get it. I'll just eat breakfast at the bus. Bye mom."

"Have a nice day at school Hana-chan, and find a boyfriend over there for a chance." She cooed which made me flabbergasted, huffing in annoyance I snatched the strawberry sandwich on the table. ignoring my mom's comment, I quickly left the house which was how filled with her laughter.

Stupid mom, I don't need a boyfriend. I have Shoyo for company.

* * *

"I want to hit the ball too! Send me a toss too!"

I grumbled after hearing Shoyo's high pitched yell from inside the gym. How annoying, and what my mom said earlier this morning didn't made me feel any better. My mood is really sour right now, and Shoyo's annoying yell made it worse. But I guess mainly its my mom's fault from saying stupid things. I shouldn't wreak everything on Shoyo, he alralready had hard times with my mom.

Sighing heavily I opened the gym lazily which made them all froze. What did I do? Oh, I guess they must've been practicing without Sawamura-senpai knowing since Shoyo and Kageyama isn't allowed inside the gym. No wonder they looked horrified when I opened the door.

"What?" I deadpanned. They all sighed in relieve which made me smirk teasingly.

"Oho, Shoyo and Kageyama, I didn't thought both of you were allowed in here." I said slyily which made them froze again. "And how come Tanaka-senpai and Sugawara-senpai are helping you both hm?"

Tanaka-senpai look panicked while Sugawara-senpai approached me with an anxious look, his hands raised as if he got caught doing something bad. "Uh, Ichisada-san please don't tell Daichi-san. He'll kill us if he found out."

"And you think that I won't kill you if I'm the one founding out? You think you guys all are out off troubles?" I asked. Sugawara-senpai looked panicked while Tanaka-senpai held my hand pleadingly.

"Ichisada-san! I know your heart is also beautiful as your looks! Please spare our lives!" He cried comically. I supressed a snicker and pulled away my hand from him. I know that I'm an underclassmen but they aren't obeying Sawamura-senpai which is not acceptable. But I guess I'll spare them, Shoyo and Kageyama won't get an appropriate training for Saturday if they don't have a place to practice.

"On one condition," I said which made them all turn to me with a hopeful look. "Lend me Shoyo for today, I have something** important** to discuss with him."

Shoyo shrieked, looking petrified and instantly hid behind Tanaka-senpai. "I-I-I, I'm sorry for leaving you behind Hana! Please spare me!"

"Hinata you have to sacrifice yourself for us!" Tanaka-senpai hollered while pushing Shoyo in front of him.

I smiled menacingly at him which made all of them literally shrinked in size. "You left me behind twice," I said in a deadly tone. "And you think I'll spare you? **Not a chance**."

I strode towards Shoyo and grab ahold of his sweaty shirt before he manage to escape me. I turned towards the other with a sugary fake smile. "I'll be going with him now, and I'll keep quiet about this."

They all nodded mutedly at me. Feeling satisfied I turned to Kageyama which made him stiffen. "And Kageyama-san, in any circumstances** do not** pass to Shoyo until he gets better."

He nodded vigorously. Good boy.

"See you all after school, and I'm sorry for being rude towards senpai." I said. Tanaka-senpai and Sugawara-senpai only shook their heads at me.

"No no its alright Ichisada-san!" Sugawara-senpai said.

"Yes don't worry Ichisada-san!" Tanaka-senpai continued.

I only smiled and bowed at them. Dragging away a horrified looking Shoyo, I cheerfully walked away from the gym.

* * *

After school Shoyo kept apologizing which made me finally forgave me. But he and Kageyama is still not allowed to set foot on the gym (though that morning they just did) so they practiced outside the gym while the upperclassmen practiced inside the gym. Feeling reluctant I left Shoyo outside with Kageyama (I hope they won't start a stupid fight).

"Why don't you go and meet the other first years. I heard that there were others that applied for the club." Kiyoko-senpai said. I raised a brow at that. So They are coming to practice today?

I wanted to meet the other first years right away, I need to ask about their backgrounds and stuff. It'll be quite nice though if the first years are quite tall (It'll be good enough if they were taller than 175cm, Karasuno could tighten their defense), I was wondering what their personalities are like. Are they hyper like Shoyo? Or maybe sour like Kageyama? I couldn't wait to meet them!

But, I was still a bit disappointed that there were only 2. I wished that at least there were 5 or more maybe, but I guess getting disappointed now isn't an option. I should go and meet them now (even though I'm not so good at talking to new people, I really wanted to know how capable they are).

"So senpai," I started which gained Kiyoko-senpai's attention. "Where are they now? I wanna meet them."

She stayed silent then uttered. "That I don't know. You can ask Sawamura-san about that, he knows." I stiffen at the mention of Sawamura-senpai's name. After 'that' incident I somehow gotten tense when someone mentioned his name, I felt really embarrassed (don't get the wrong idea, I don't like him in a love kinda way. I only admire him and respect him as a captain and as a senpai).

"Ichisada-san?"

I blinked and snapped out from my trance, I quickly shook my head at Kiyoko-senpai with a small smile. "Ah y-yes, I'll ask him. Thank you for the information Kiyoko-senpai."

She merely smiled and then adverted her gaze to the clipboard on her hand. I then rigidly walked towards Sawamura-senpai. As I neared him, I stopped and decided to ask Sugawara-senpai instead.

I think Sugawara-senpai should've known too, he is the vice captain so I guess he must've know. I'll just ask him. Turning away from Sawamura-senpai I then walked towards Sugawara-senpai who was practicing his serve.

"Sugawara-senpai."

He stopped serving the balls and turned to me. "Oh Ichisada-san? What's the matter?"

"I wanted to ask if you know the other first years?" I asked carefully. He thoughtfully rubbed his chin. I must've bothered him for asking this, I think I should apologize after this.

"Ah you mean Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?"

I froze at the mention of their names.

"Tsuki...shima?"

"Eh? You know Tsukishima?" Sugawara-senpai asked looking a bit confused. I only nodded unsurely at him, my facial expression showing puzzlement.

I frowned. Have I heard his name before? I think I have, this name seemed familiar somehow. But I can't seem to remember where have I heard that name. I think its related to the incident on my childhood? But I can't remember well about my childhood, I only remembered that someone once saved me when I was a child from an accident.

Ah, thats right! Now I remember!

I remembered that someone who was named Tsukishima saved me from a car accident. I nearly got hit by a speeding car, but he saved me before I got any injuries. I was around eight when that happened I think, so I can't remember the details that well.

"I remembered that someone who has the name Tsukishima saved me from a car accident when I was still young." I mumbled incoherently. Sugawara-senpai seemed to hear what I said and nodded thoughtfully.

"But," I said which made him turned his attention to me again. "The person who saved me... He was a high schooler back then. So it must be impossible that this Tsukishima guy who's joining Karasuno is the one who saved me."

I turned to Sugawara-senpai with an apologetic smile. "Oh, I'm sorry for blabbering nonsense to you senpai. I tend to talk to myself."

"No no, its fine Ichisada-san. You can talk about anything to me, its fine really." He reply with a smile, which made me smile at him in response. He sure is a nice a senpai, I'm thankful he is understanding.

"Oh speaking of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi." Sugawara-senpai started, "There they are." He was pointing to the direction from behind me, almost automatically I turned to where Sugawara-senpai was pointing.

There stood two students who both was quite tall. One was taller and had glasses on and had headphones collared on his neck. He had short blond hair, I assume he was taller than 180cm (which made me happy). And the other one had short black hair, and he had freckles. He was around 180cm or maybe shorter?

"Hey Tsukishima-san! Yamaguchi-san!" Sugawara-senpai yelled which made them turned to us. "Come here for a bit."

The taller guy, who had blond hair raised a brow and looked like he was unwilling to walk towards us, but he then slowly made his way to us. And the shorter one, who had black hair merely followed him with a small smile on his face (he looked like a lost child, and he was kinda cute with his freckles).

"What." The taller guy said in a deadpan tone. I frowned, that was spiteful of him. He was kinda rude, I don't like him.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to our vice manager." Sugawara-senpai replied, patting my shoulders. I blinked and turned to Sugawara-senpai with a bewildered expression.

"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, its nice to meet you." The freckled guy said with a shy smile. I nodded and smiled back at him. I turned to the other guy, who I guessed is Tsukishima.

"Tsukishima Kei." He said in a rather rude tone at me, and he wasn't even looking at me. I suppressed my urge to scoff at him, I merely faked a smile at him.

"I'm Ichisada Hana. Its nice meeting you, Yamaguchi-san, Tsukishima-san." I replied, flashing an insincere smile to them. My mood somehow has gotten ugly because of that Tsukishima guy.

"I-its nice to meet you." Yamaguchi said blushing mildly. I only smiled back, but this time a real smile.

"Hn." Muttered Tsukishima incoherently. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, what spiteful guy. His even worse than Kageyama, I could've still had fun messing with Kageyama but this guy... I don't know.

Sugawara-senpai sensing the awkward atmosphere quickly uttered.

"Anyways, lets start practice." I nodded and retreated back to Kiyoko-senpai to do my manager duties.

* * *

I was staring at Tsukishima intently. After some time I realized that he actually looked somehow very very similar to the person who saved me, could he be the younger brother of the person who saved me back then?

I gulped nervously and decided to approach him. I must admit that I don't want to talk to him, but I'm really curious its literally killing me!

As I got nearer he noticed me and looked at me with an indifferently expression. Don't kill him even if his annoying as prick, Hana.

"What do you want now?"

I merely smiled falsely at him. "Its nothing much, Tsukishima-san. I only wanted to ask you a question."

He didn't change his expression and only stayed quiet while staring me. I assume that he is waiting for the question so I continued.

"Do.. You.. Have an older brother?" I asked. He visibly stiffen and then glared at me. His just plain spiteful, no fun.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked back in a scowled tone, a frown now showing on his brows. I think he doesn't have a good relationship with his brother, you just have to be patient for now Hana.

"Its just, someone who looks like you saved me from an accident when I was young and he had the same surname as yours." I said casually. "So I thought maybe his your brother or something like that."

He stayed quiet, as if he was thinking about something.

"So he isn't a total failure." He whispered to no one in particular, even though it was just a whisper I could hear him clearly. He turned his attention to me, I merely stared back.

I felt like somehow he had a disappointing past from staring into his orbs, his cold and spiteful attitude must've been because of his past. I think I should do something about this in return for his older brother saving my life.

"Hey what are you two doing!?"

I turned to the source of the loud yell and immediately founded an angry looking Tanaka-senpai, he had a tick mark on his bald head and was pointing to Tsukishima accusingly.

"Don't go all lovey dovey with Ichisada, Tsukishima! She's mine!" He hollered threateningly to Tsukishima. I only sighed.

"Wasn't planning to." Tsukishima said flatly while turning away from me. I whispered something loud enough for him to hear which made him stop in his tracks.

"You know, you can always talk about anything to me. I don't think your the spiteful person you are right now."

* * *

Ho ho ho, Tsukishima finally appears! How do you like this chapter?! Actually I was really happy while writing this because most of you guys (two people lol) said you wanted Tsukki as Hana's pairing so I was quite excited to write the part where Tsukki appears!

I hope Tsukki isn't too OOC, his personality is really hard to write!

Btw, some of the names from practice match (where Hana plays as setter) are not from the manga or anime, I only made that up lol.

Please excuse the dramatic random advertisement for Hana's pairing bellow.

Can Hana melts the ice on Tsukki's ice cold heart?!

Or maybe she'll have a bittersweet love experience with Kageyama?!

Or maybe she'll have the strict yet mature Sawamura?!

Or maybe she'll have the sweet and gentle guy as her pair, Sugawara?!

Or maybe the others?! (I'm too lazy to think tbh, and by the other I mean Shoyo, Noya, Yamaguchi, Kenma, Kuro, Oikawa, etc ((anyone whos good looking kay' /slapped ob the butt)) )

You guys can tell me on the reviews who do you want Hana to end up with and why. I'l try to put up a poll soon (after holiday ofc)

Andd as always I would be very pleased to receive reviews from you readers! (And I could update faster if you do, I promise!)

Please correct me if I did write something wrong.

Bye for now! -Runacchi


End file.
